five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hybrid Havoc
"We have to retrea-" A soldier tried to say, but ultimately got shot in the head by a red laser bullet. "Oh my god..." was all our human protagonist, Mason, said as he watched his last line of troops being mowed down by the Midnight Army's hybrid battalion. Due to their extremely tough armor, taking down a hybrid was a difficult challenge. Some soldiers who survived a few fights claim that taking a hybrid head on is a death wish. Mason's sister, Blair, was already dealing with elemental and bee enemies in the west with her squadron. She always considered the elements her rivals like rivals in high school. Mason was looking around for cover behind him, until he spots a building a few feet away. He doesn't know if he will make it before they reach his position which is on top of the hill. He doesn't care what was in it, as along as he lives and can live in it, he will be fine. Hearing their marching footsteps going up the hill, he made a run for it, not daring to look back as he is afraid he might see one of those automaton's with their laser weapon ready to fire. As if God had heard him, he managed to reach to the building and jump through a broken window just as he saw a glimpse of one of them reach the top of the hill. He landed into the building with a hard "THUD", landing on his shoulder. He groaned in pain as he pushed his entire body onto his shoulder. He crawled back and peeked out the window and sure enough, they have reached the top of Mabora Hill. (Meanwhile) The robotics managed to defeat the Splinter Cell's defense near Mabora, however their general is looking for one body....Mason's. He walked past saluting characters as he either executed or spared any human he walked past. He killed a dirty haired man as well as a black haired man and woman. He only spared a blonde haired woman who was crying and covering her eyes. Bracer's flashed blue for a split second before turning back to red eye color. He sighed and waved his claw off as 2 robots gently grabbed the woman and carried her off to an infirmary. "Sir, we can't find the target's corpse, did you think he escaped?" A Poltergeist came up to him. "Coward. Secure the area!" Bracer said as the front line of the hybrid squadron searched around and one of them noticed something from the building. "Hey, did that blue blur always been there?" A Cyclone said as she noticed something blue run past a window. (Blair's Side. The setting is in field just kilometers away from Mabora Hill) She grunts in a struggle as she is trying to push back a Carreen who is threatening to impale her with a machete, but is quickly shot off by soldiers nearby. One of them helps her up. "Corporal! Are you all right" She asked Blair. "I'm fine, but you knocked the wind out of that element!" Blair complimented. They were winning on their side, however they might be on the verge of falling back as the humanoid bees were flying overhead as Midnight Army BTRs were moving in. "Call in a bombing run!" A soldier in the background shouted. "Tanks #C1, lay down cover fire at the front line!" A medic shouted as the tank received the orders and fired at the position, destroying the advancing robotics. Bees flying overhead either fired at the human troops with their plasma weapons or attack with melee weapons if they were close enough. Just as when every thing seemed to start turning bleak, the sound of jets were heard from a distance. "AIRSTRIKE, TAKE COVER!!" Blair shouted as she along with her remaining 30 human squadron ducked as jets flew and destroyed the enemy's side. Bees either died from the aftershocks of the explosion or got hit by the flames of them. BTRs and tanks were also blown up as well as the robotic infintry. Everyone looked up to see all of the enemies went silent, and it's quiet enough to hear the sound of their beating hearts. When the dust settled, the field was littered with human and robot dead. "(Sigh) Welp, there goes the battalion." Blair said with a prideful tone as she was able to hold their position against the invasion. "Hey, ma'am! What about that building on that hill?" A soldier asked her. Blair looked over and saw the building on Mabora Hill, unaware that Bracer's hybrid and Phoebe's bee battalions are on the other side. "Oh! I didn't even see that!" Blair said in surprise. "Secure it! If there's any enemies in there, we'll get them!" Blair said with enthusiasm as two soldiers went up the other side of Mabora Hill. (Time skip brought to you by "Crappy Birds") Mason ran up the stairs to get as much distance from himself and the bee and hybrid battalion as much as possible. He stopped when he reached the 3rd floor and ran into an abandoned office as he panted while sweat covered his face. "What am I going to do?! My sister has probably met Bracer's battalion judging by the sudden sound of bullets in the distance. I know that one of them had saw me and is inspecting the building as I speak. In fact, I believe that even- Do you guys hear that?" Mason's train of thought was interrupted as a voice below him. "Eh. Could be raccoons or something." Said another voice that had a hint of impatience in it. Gargling noises were heard that had Mason raise an eyebrow. Looks like one of them can't speak English. "I know, Sphero! Always check each room for possible humans!" A feminine voice said, obviously sounding annoyed. "Geez, calm down Eve! It only tried to remind you!" Another feminine voice was heard, this time more scratchy as if she had a cold. "Everyone, shut up! Bickering wouldn't do us and Bracer any good!" Four separate voices said at the same time. "Y-yes, NoEyes!" The other voices (and gargling) said. Mason had to be careful as the voices he heard were hybrids as he knew about The Overseer Chaos Leader, NoEyes, as well as the other ones. He quietly crawled out of the room and begin to slowly moved towards the door reaching to the higher floors. "All right, if I can make it to the top and pop a flare, they can see that I'm up here and help me. We might even kill a Chaos Leader at the same time." Mason said in his head.... (Cutaway to Blair) "Take cover!" Blair shouted as their tanks just got blown up by bee troopers dropping Boom elements onto to them. "Corporal! Our squadron is being defeated! What do we do?!" A soldier shouted. "Come on, there's barely a battalion of them left!" She retorted back, but only to see that soldier get shot. "What?!" She shouted as she looked over the hill. There were still BTRs shooting as well as bees moving in. She looked at the enemy side with wide eyes, but soon change to that of a fiery determination. "Sir, we got them on their heels!" Exi said, hugging Bracer from behind. "Tell me something I don't know. Get the BTRs to finish off these humans, then I'll let you have your fight with the human girl." Bracer said, not breaking his gaze from the battle in front of him. "Ok!" Exi perked up as she ran towards the battle. "I'll find you, boy... and I will make you wish you were with your sister when she dies.." Bracer said as he evily chuckled to himself. (Cutaway to Mason) Mason has managed to reach to the next 2 floors without incident. However, when he reached the next hallway, something tackled him to the wall. "Hey there...~" a voice purred in front of him. He opened his eyes to reveal a Cyclone hybrid looking at him with an intent to spill his blood and guts. "Hey, how's it going?" Mason said as he struggled in the Cyclone's grip. She then raised one of her hands to reveal a machete in her hand. "Looks like it's lights out for you...PERMENMENTLY!!" She said with the last word in a demonic tone. She raises her hand and throws it at his head as a stabbing sound was heard. The Cyclone....was now noticing her left eye was stabbed by Mason using a knife. She jumped back as she screeched and screamed in pain, this gave Mason enough time to escape her and run up the stairs as the Cyclone continued to scream. Soon, the other hybrids made to her, the floor was covered in black fluids which is assumed to be Cyclone's blood. "What happened!?!" NoEyes shouted. "That d***n human stabbed me in the eye! What do you think happened!?" Cyclone shouted as Eve tried to patch her eye up. "Hmm, Ghost, take care of the human..." NoEyes said to the Poltergeist. "Yes, sir.." It said with a grin as it teleported away. "We will find him...." NoEyes said in its head. (Cutaway to Blair) "Put me down!" Blair shouted as she was being held up by her shirt's neck by Bracer due to him being a lot more taller than her. Her battalion had been defeated. "Oh really? And why should I? Your brother is going to save you or something. I'm sorry, but I have sent a hybrid group to take care of him! So, in the meantime, why not pass the time?" He said with a smirk as his claw began poking at Blair's stomach. "Ahh!~" She gasped/moaned. "Oh, you humans do have sweet spots! Looks like all of Mason's mockery was true. You did wet the bed when you were 6!" Bracer laughed as well as the other troops. "Shut up! Every kid pees the bed when their young!" Blair lashed out while her face is a shade of red. All Bracer did was smirk at her. "Yeah, but in the meantime, might as well watch you flail like a fish!" Bracer claimed as he continues to make circular motions on her stomach as she tries to stifle her moans and her will to pee on the ground. All of this while the robots/bee humanoids laugh at her while some pulled out their cameras. (Cutaway to Mason brought to you by Bracer King, a more better burger place than that Burger King restaurant!) "Argh!" Mason shouted out as he was thrown towards the wall by Ghost. "NOT BY MY WATCH, HUMAN!" Ghost shouted as it suddenly appeared beside him and punches him again, sending him against a wall. (Ghost talks in all caps) Mason tries to get up, but is caught in Ghost's ghostly grip by his neck. "LOOKS LIKE YOUR TIME IS UP!!!" Ghost shouted in his face as it now finish him off with one more powerful punch. However, Mason managed to get his feet up and uppercut the Poltergeist and backing it off. "ARGH! YOU'LL PAY DEARLY, HUMAN!!" Poltergeist roared as it charged at the wounded Mason, who managed to dodge it just in time. "Not this time!" Mason shouted as he managed to pull his knife from earlier and threw it. However, it just phased through it. "HA! YOU THINK A FEABLE METAL STICK CAN KILL ME?" Ghost retorted. "Who said it was supposed to hit you?" Mason said with a smirk. Ghost got confused until the knife strike a pipe and it sprayed steam, causing it to malfunction. It twitched for a while before falling to the ground, dead. "Whoo. Well, I made it." "NOT ANYMORE!" Eve shouted out of nowhere as she was about to slam Mason's head into the wall, but manages to dodge in time to dodge, but causing a hole in the wall in the process"Sounds like someone with a anger problem!" Mason snarled as he ran away from the flytrap. "No I don't!" She lashed out. "Hey, guess what?" "What?!" "I'm not voting anyone for precedent!" Mason mocked. Eve was MAD! Not by the non-insult, but by the fact he said "president" wrong. "You'll pay for that, human!!" Eve shouted. Mason ran up the stairs, not looking back as he feared he would see her and he would also slow him and down and could potentially catch him. He finally sees the roof door and bursts through without giving it a second thought. "Hey there..." 4-faces said at once before Mason was suddenly punched in the side when he came out of the door. The setting was now reaching after dark, and Blair was still captured by the robotics down below. Mason slid across the roof, scraping his shoulder in the progress. "Ugh...." He groaned as he looked to see it, NoEyes, the true and real Chaos Leader stood in front of him, dual shotguns pointed at him. "It's over, human. Killing you will earn me my god's respect and ultimately make me a higher rank than the other leaders." It said as it walked closer, Mason had to think fast. "But don't worry, I'll be sure to send your sister regards, meatsack..." NoEyes coldly stated. "Oh, I wouldn't think that..." Mason smirked, leaving NoEyes confused. "What? Shut up, human! We've got yo- SURRENDER NOW!!" NoEyes got interrupted as it looked behind it, seeing a group of soldiers pointed their weapons at it. Down below, human reinforcements made it just in time to save their corporeal and her dignity because she was that close to soiling herself. "Argh! There are too many, we're outgunned! Fall back!" Bracer ordered his troops to fall back, NoEyes was shocked when he saw it's troops already leaving, indicating they were at the bottom of the building. NoEyes took it's time to look at Mason menacingly. "You may have won this battle, but you have already lost the war!" It shouted as activated it's flash grenade and blinded everyone who looked at it. NoEyes than jumped off the building and landed on its feet as it now began to run towards the purple portal everyone was running in. He met Bracer at the portal's entrance. "Let's me guess, your troops are cowards when outnumbered and you got beat by the human, what's worse is that your ego got in the way again." Bracer said with a s*** eating smile. "You're lucky I don't turn you into a robotic pretzel!" NoEyes threatened. "Whatever, Lori.." Bracer said while looking at the screen, he knows you get the reference. They then enter the portal before it dispersed. The humans cheered as they successfully defended Mabora Hill. "Hey, bro! I wanted to say thanks for saving my sorry behind and my dignity. I was this close to wetting myself!" Blair said thankfully. Mason could barely hold in his laughter. "Ha! You still wet yourself?! You really still are a child!" Mason mocked her. "Shut up..." Category:Blueflame's Property Category:Stories